The present disclosure describes systems, apparatuses and techniques relating to data storage technology.
Storage disk virtualization can be used to create an abstraction layer for physical disks or between a physical disk and a user. The abstraction layer can allow a user to access multiple logical representations of a single physical disk. The logical representations are called logical disks that share the resources of the physical disks from which they are created. This allows a logical disk to be created from portions of multiple physical disks, and thus the number of logical disks created can be far greater than the total number of physical disks.